


All tied up

by Cheimay15th



Series: Steal you away verse [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Top Harry, mobster one direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th





	All tied up

Harry takes really good care of Louis. He buys him nice clothes, takes him on vacations to exotic destinations, and even appoints a fucking fleet of hand-maidens to ensure he never has to do anything too strenuous (Such as lift a finger). So ideally, Louis has nothing to worry about.

Except he does.

Because the simple, painful truth? Harry won’t have sex with him. He’ll come so close- he’ll have Louis all laid out for him, whining prettily as he shoves three fingers up his tunnel, but he’ll never actually get inside him. And every time Louis asks why, he’ll simply chuckle and say he’s waiting for the right time. Which is frustrating in itself. But then Louis finds out what they could be doing, and the wait becomes unbearable.

It’s Niall fault. They are chilling in Louis’ room, listening to music and giggling about their boyfriends and all their little habits when Niall asks the question.

"So, has Harry taken you into the playroom yet?" Niall asks, grinning lewdly in a way that shouldn’t be compatible with his innocent face. Louis puts down his magazine and stares at him blankly.

"I’m sorry, playroom?"

"Oh my Gosh. He hasn’t? So where does he train you?"

"Train me to do what?" Niall looks absolutely horrified now, and Louis is getting frustrated, because what the fuck is Harry meant to be doing that he isn’t?

"Lord help me. He hasn’t fucked you yet has he?"

All it takes is one look at Louis’ rapidly pinkening cheeks and Niall is bursting out laughing.

“Jesus, that’s priceless! You’re still a virgin?!”

“Shuttup!” Louis shouts, hitting Niall with a throw pillow. The blonde is literally rolling on the floor laughing and there are tears running down his face, which honestly seems a bit much. It’s not like Louis _wants_ to be a virgin- It’s Harry’s fault. If the curly haired shit would just _fuck him already_ , everything will be fine and dandy. And what’s this about a playroom?

“Niall! What playroom? What are you talking about training? Niallllll!” Louis huffs as Niall ignores him in favour of cackling some more. Frustrated, he gets off the bed and straddles the laughing boy, shaking him until the noises coming out of his mouth subside into little giggles then stop completely.

“Sorry. Sorry. It just seems so unlike Haz to wait. As for the playroom, you should ask Harry about that.”

“Oh come on Niall” Louis whines, rolling off of him and lying beside him on the plush carpeting. Niall groans and turns to face him, rolling his eyes at the smug look on Louis’ face. The feminine boy is almost bursting with excitement, mostly because he really likes getting his way.

“Have you heard of BDSM?” He asks, smirking at the light blush that settles on Louis’ cheeks “I’m guessing you do, then. Basically, Harry and Zayn are into it. Which, to be honest, is not in the least bit surprising. But whatevs. When Zayn and I first started dating, he made me sign this contract outlining all the things I could and could not do, my limits and all that stuff. And a few days later, he took me into his playroom. I can’t really explain it Lou, cuz I don’t know if that’s what Harry would want me to do, but all I can say is the memories I have of that room are full of the most intense orgasms of my life”

Niall leaves not too long after that, but his words still linger in Louis head for the rest of the night. He can’t stop thinking about Harry tying him up and just completely dominating him. The thought of being completely at the mercy of the older boy is the most distracting thing in the world. He is quiet during dinner, zones out every time Harry talks to him and right after the meal, he tells Harry he is going to sleep in his own room because of reasons. The curly-haired lad is confused, even more so when Louis doesn’t give him his good night kiss.

He doesn’t know that the smaller boy spends all night researching BDSM, and then some time after that coming up with a plan to get Harry to take that step with him. The girls find him the next morning lying on the floor with his laptop cuddled into his chest, completely passed out. Harry tells them to let him rest, carrying the sleeping boy to his bed and tucking him in with a fond smile on his face, unaware of the devious ideas running through his boyfriends’ evil little head.

*********

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._

Louis chants under his breath as he approaches the door to Harry’s study. He takes a deep breath before knocking, waiting for a reply before walking in. Harry is behind his desk, going through some paperwork. He looks up as Louis pads up to him, putting them away.

“What’s up kitten?” He mumbles, gladly accepting the petite boy as he climbs into his lap. Louis is silent, looks at him for a moment before leaning in. Harry pauses for a millisecond before closing the gap between them and capturing Louis’ lips in a soft kiss.  The smaller boy moans as their lips touch and trails his fingers softly up Harry’s neck to tangle in his hair, knocking his fedora off. Something in Harry snaps as he hears the desperate noise rise from Louis’ throat and he growls lowly, gripping Louis’ waist under his oversized sweatshirt, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. He tugs harshly on Louis’ lower lip with his teeth, plunging his tongue deep into the boys’ warm wet mouth when he whimpers. He licks deeper into the moist space, mapping out every dip and curve of his crevice and behind his teeth, before rolling his tongue around Louis’. He is so caught up in his boyfriend- His taste, his smell, his soft soft skin and just him- that he startles slightly when the boy starts to grind down unto him.

“Louis, what are you doing?” He breathes out roughly, staring at Louis with a confused glint in his eyes. Louis never takes this kind of thing into his own hands, usually just lets Harry do what he wants to him. He’s panting now, hands moved to grip at Harry’s broad shoulders as he rolls his hips more frantically.

“I-I can’t. Hazzzz” He opens his eyes and Harry feels arousal stir low in his stomach at how dark his usually vibrant eyes look, all the blue chased away by black. He’s intoxicating. Harry is losing control fast, something that he always tries not to do when he’s around the feminine boy, and digs his fingers into his waist to stop his movements.

“Wh-what? Did I do something wrong?” Louis says faux innocently, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend who is looking at him like he’s a starving man and Louis is a gourmet meal. He feels a shiver of anticipation roll down his spine. His plan is working.

“Princess, what are you doing?” Harry asks again, voice laced with something dark. Louis smiles slightly and pecks the corner of his mouth.

“Nothing, Harry. I just wanted to please you”

“Kit, I’ve told you this before. You owe me nothing. I’m here to take care of you. You don’t have to do anything for me”

“But Harry” He coos, licking at his neck (Surprise, surprise) kittenishly. “What if I want you to take me? What if I want to be yours? To do whatever you please with? What if I want to be dominated?”

Harry pulled back so abruptly that Louis almost fell off his lap and lifted his face up sharply so they were eye to eye.

“Who told you about that?”

His voice is cold, emotionless, and Louis knows he won’t be able to lie even if he wanted to. He resists the urge to look away, knows that Harry hates that. Sucking in a deep breath, Louis looks him straight in the eyes and keeps his voice polite and clear like he’s been taught to.

“Niall. But only because I asked. And he didn’t want to tell me much so I did my own research”

An eerie silence settles, long and heavy, before Harry speaks again. He looks resigned and Louis can’t tell if he’s meant to be scared or not. He can never really ever tell.

“Louis, do you even know what you’re asking for? You’re not gonna have any control over any aspect of your life”

Louis bristles a bit, because he’s not a _child_. He’s smart enough to understand the consequences of his actions. He resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“I understand that. I want it. I want to be yours. In every single way”

For a second, a sliver of something dark and carnal flashes in Harry’s eyes and Louis takes in a hopeful breath, excited by the prospect of getting his own way- But then once again, the older boy seems to gain his control back. Louis would deflate but he has lived with Harry long enough to be able to read his body language. He sees the way his jaw is set tightly and his hands are curled into fists. He’s breaking. Louis just needs to give him one last push.

“I can’t, princess. I’m not going to do that to you. It’s for people who need to be controlled, who can’t live without it. You don’t need it.”

One more push. Just one more tiny nudge.

“Yes I do. I need it so badly. I want to be yours. Make me yours, daddy”

The noise that Harry makes as he snaps sends shivers down his spine. It’s a deep growl, laced with raw heady need. Louis barely has a second to wonder about how long Harry has been holding himself back before he is manhandled in a way he has never known. The bruises sucked into the side of his neck are darker, the fingers pressing into his hips dig deeper and he is not given any chance to resist (As if he would ever want to). He is just held down and made to take everything that Harry gives him. He is told not to make a single noise, and when a rogue whimper falls out of his mouth, Harry gags him with his own scarf. Filthy words are whispered into his ear as one finger, then two, then three are plunged deep into his willing hole. His wanton pleas for _‘more, please, please’_ are lost in the fabric in his mouth as Harry presses relentlessly against his prostate. He comes so hard he sees stars and right before he comes down he touches the surface of something blissful and fuzzy and he tries to reach out and grab it but Harry is telling him to ‘Come back for me, princess. Come on, be a good girl’ and he doesn’t want to disobey him so he regretfully pulls his hand back and comes back to the real world.

But, he promises himself as Harry cleans him and carries him up to his bed, whispering in his ear the whole way at how good he was, he will go back to that dreamland. For longer, this time.

***************

A few weeks after that conversation, it’s Harry’s birthday. Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t make a big fuss of it, so Louis finds out about it from the girls.

Needless to say, he goes right into planning.

He doesn’t know how he finds the time, to be honest. Harry has him copped up in his study every night, signing contracts and discussing hard limits. He’s very new to this kind of thing, can’t stop himself from blushing at some of the things they talk about. But he still manages to call up his contacts while Harry is working and arrange for the best 23rd birthday party his (Ahem, _Harry’s_ ) credit card can afford.

And then, he still has to work on his present. He has an idea of what he wants to do, but every time he thinks about it, he feels his cheeks heat up at an alarming rate. He has never done anything so scandalous before, and he has no idea how Harry will take it. But, whatever.


End file.
